PS159
/ |title_ja=VS サナギラス |title_ro=VS Sanagiras |image=PS159.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=13 |number=159 |location=Whirl Islands |prev_round=Silly Scyther |next_round=Playful Porygon2 }} or (Japanese: VS サナギラス VS ) is the 159th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot walks up to in his hideout at the Whirl Islands and returns his . He apologizes to Lance for his delay, then suddenly his approaches Lance from behind and grips its claws around his neck. An impatient Silver barks for Lance's knowledge about the enemy he is supposed to face, having been a disciple of Lance for over half a year. A smiling Lance looks back to the time he and Silver first met. Lance is walking at the shore of Olivine City next to the which was under construction. He suddenly senses an approach, and calls forth his two . Their target, a , simply moves out of the way. Lance decides to switch out his Pokémon due to the darkness, but they are hit by a just as they are retrieved for . Having caught sight of Murkrow's owner, Silver, Lance places his hand on Murkrow's head and reads that Silver was looking for someone who might know something about a giant bird that kidnapped him nine years ago. Silver is shocked that Lance knows all this. Lance simply attributes his ability to read memory, which Silver already knows about and was the reason why he approached him. However, Lance thinks back to what happened at Cerise Island with regret, and tells Silver, with disappointment, that he knows nothing about Silver's kidnapping. Silver turns to leave, but Lance stops him. Lance says he can tell that Silver hasn't treated his Murkrow with care. Lance adds that, through his own period of self-centeredness he discovered that a Pokémon's mental health directly influences its battle strength. Lance tells an annoyed Silver that he is currently no match for his perceived enemy. Thinking that Lance knows more about his enemy that he does, Silver demands information on a Masked Man. Lance refuses to disclose anything, but strikes a deal with Silver. In the current time, Silver mentions an earlier encounter with the Masked Man during the time he was under Lance's tutelage, but refuses to back down on his demands. Lance responds by removing himself from Sneasel's grip and reading its mind. He confirms that Sneasel was the Pokémon Silver escaped with, and sees images of Silver being trained up with five others, including , who joined the fight against Lance a year ago. Lance then sees a scene of Green and Silver escaping, and Green appears to hold two feathers in her hands. After being told what they are by Silver, Lance realizes why the Masked Man has been searching for and . Meanwhile, wakes up in an unfamiliar place. Next to him, Wilton is sound asleep. Yellow, after recalling what happened to her, slides open her nearest door and finds many pairs of male and female Pokémon cuddling each other. Yellow then hears something from the other room, whose door slides open to reveal the Day-Care couple, Pika and Chuchu. The Day-Care Lady holds an Egg. Major events * returns his to Lance. * It is revealed how Silver obtained Tyranitar. * Silver confronts Lance. * wakes up in a . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * * * Will (silhouette) * Karen (silhouette) * Lance * Masked Man (flashback and fantasy) * Sham (silhouette) * Carl (silhouette) * Wilton * Day-Care Couple Pokémon * (Pika; 's) * (Jiggly; 's; flashback) * (Chuchu; 's) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (Lance's; flashback) * (Lance's) * (Lance's; ×2; flashback) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (flashback) * (×2) * (×2) * (×2) Trivia Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 159 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS159 fr:Chapitre 159 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS159